Travelling Like The Light
by BadBoysAreBest
Summary: The open road, heavy drinking, & all kinds of snark involved in Damon and Elena's New Year adventure. Set in Season 3, Post 3x09. - COMPLETE -


Prompt by soulauthor: **Mayghaen **('Cause how could I not write you something?). Written for the Holiday Exchange which ends tomorrow on LiveJournal. For a complete list of stories, check the link on my profile.

* * *

><p><em>This story is set sometime during the winter hiatus, after episode 3x09: Homecoming.<em>

.

.

.

**(Is there any wonder why you give me little chills  
>Is there any wonder why this feels sincere and brill<br>Is there any wonder why I'm running through the night  
>Is there any wonder why this feeling gives me frights<strong>**)**

I hate Damon for pulling this joyride stunt on me again. I hate the way he looks at me even more. I smack his hand that lands on my knee and I refuse to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him. Instead I just stare out of the window and watch the blurring agriculture.

"Aww, come on Pouty." Damon says and I just know there's a smug grin on his face. It's almost enough incentive for me to throw myself out of his Chevy, even if we are driving at full speed. He's enjoying this way too much, otherwise he wouldn't have spent the last hour singing obnoxiously along to every corny pop song that's come on the radio.

Damon's left hand moves up to my caress my hair. Goddamn him! Now I know that he's only doing this just to get a reaction out of me.

_And_ it's working.

"Knock it off." I say in a venomous tone; the first words that I've said since waking up on the road with him. After asking where we were, I mean.

"What's the big deal?" He snaps, I can tell he's actually a little angry at me. Well, good for him.

"The big deal, Damon? The big deal!" I yell, he winces because I'm probably at a few decimals higher than he'd prefer with his enhanced hearing.

_Ha!_ Take that!

"I have no idea where we're going. You won't tell me when we're going." I begin to list my grievances in frustration. "Jeremy, my friends, none of them know where I am? Do they?"

"They know you're with me." Damon mumbles with crinkled brows.

That's a surprise, I think to myself. Why didn't they stop him? Oh, it is Damon, he can't really be stopped when he really wants something. I know that by now, I think rolling my eyes.

I guess Damon knows how badly I'm seething because he pulls to the side of the road. I refuse to look at him. I don't care how much he wants to talk this out. Screw him.

"Elena." He states sounding agitated. _What right does he have to be agitated anyway?_

"I thought this would be good for you... to get out for a bit. Another five minutes; like last time. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Before or after I saved your life?" I finally retort, still not meeting his gaze. I stare down at my hands in my lap.

"We'll be gone just for New Year's." He relents in a quiet voice.

Is it already New Year's? I didn't even realize it was the holidays. I'm not too worked up about it though, okay, I feel a little pathetic to be honest. B_ut can you really blame me?_ After my 'sometimes' evil vampire boyfriend took off with the bitch that shares my face a few weeks ago, I've simply had more on my mind than decking the halls. I'm not even sure if Jeremy mentioned Christmas to me, but ever since Bonnie took him back, he's been spending more time at her house than ours. He isn't alone - not like me in that way - that's something in the very least.

I feel Damon stare at me for a few silent moments before he puts the car back into drive to wherever the hell knows. I'm starting to understand that it doesn't matter where we're going, so I won't bother to press him for an answer.

.

.

.

**(You know it ain't easy**  
><strong>You know it's so hard when love comes)<strong>

Predictably, we end up in a dive bar. Wow, Damon, how original of you, I think as I get out of the car. In the back of my mind, I don't dare wonder if he knows the owner of this fine establishment or if there's some girl in their waiting to share his marshmallows with him. Nope, not gonna ask.

As we walk inside, Damon doesn't seem concentrated on anyone specific, not even me. Whatever. I raise my hand and order a drink. Hey, he's buying... I shrug, daringly oblivious to when it comes to asking where his money comes from.

We're quiet for awhile because I'm not in the talking mood, so he doesn't say a peep. Eventually Damon gets semi-entertained by the bartender. The male bartender, I might add.

I don't know how many beers I've had by this point, but I do know that I'm not done by far. Not even close to smashed. It's because I've been drinking slowly this entire time.

Eventually though, I take notice that it's now dark outside and also that there's a lot of cars pooling up in the parking lot, yet there haven't been that many new patrons that have walked through the door. How interesting, my brow raises and I stand up to check it out. I'm curious like that.

"Woah." Damon says roughly grabbing my hand, taking me slightly aback. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Outside." I nearly growl at him, trying to shake him off.

"Not without me."

I look at him incredulously because he's treating me like I'm a child; nevermind our real age difference. We never mention such details.

"Remember last time?" Damon retorts.

"And who's fault was that?" I snap. It's true. The only reason why Lexi's ex-boyfriend Lee came after me was because he wanted Damon. It didn't have anything to do with me, not really.

"She's something." What's his face, the bartender comments about me as Damon pays the tab.

"You don't know the half of it." Damon sneers, causing me to shoot daggers at him.

.

.

.

**(Light, light, light, light**  
><strong>Travelling like the light<strong>  
><strong>Light, light, light, light)<strong>

Once we're outside, I realize that all of these people are headed to what looks like a club.

"Where are you going?" Damon says getting in my way. Ugh. I hate when he does that flashy thing.

"I wanna go there." I say in a monotone voice.

"There." Damon repeats with a crooked grin. "You want to go to a club?"

I shrug and keep walking.

"You probably can't even get in." He says snidely.

"Nothing that you can't take care of." I answer, continuing my walk to the club.

"Oh, come on." Damon says as I reach the back of the line with a snooty expression. He grabs my hand and marches right up to the bouncer.

And a one... two... three... Is about all it takes for us to be guided in and escorted to our table. That's right, our table. It is Damon after all.

After the slutty waitress serves us our bottles, I go right ahead and serve myself a shot.

"Hey, easy there Paris Hilton." Damon says.

"Why?" I ask, tossing back another and then proceed to slowly and okay - a little suggestively - lick the salt on the back of my hand.

Damon shuts up at this point.

A couple of more shots and I begin to realize that sitting up here is incredibly lame._ Fuck this._ I wanna be down there.

"I feel like dancing." I announce loftily, slightly tipsy now to Damon. My hand may or may not be on my hip.

"Okay..." Damon begins, but I don't hear much else as I practically skip downstairs, losing myself amongst the crowd.

Awhile later, I don't know what time it is exactly, but this is fun. Oh yeah, baby, I grin while moving through the crowd.

On the dance floor, I feel... Damn, I had forgotten how good this feels. I dodge a couple of losers because this isn't about them. This is about me. This is my five minutes. I shake my head as I remember how Caroline and I used to go dancing at some seedy place that never carded. Times were simple then; being popular, having loving parents that took care of me, a bratty little brother... no responsibilities.

As some not-so pleasant thoughts plague me, I figure it's time for a trip to the bar. Brilliant plan. We probably have more alcohol at our table still, but whatever. I raise my hand and get served instantly. Yum, I think looking down at the sweet alcohol. I take a $20 out of my bra - don't ask me how that got there - and pay the man. While I wait for my change, I look across to see Damon with some blond bimbo. Ugh. Right as Damon locks eyes with me, the bartender comes back and I'm out of here.

Mmm tasty I think as I sip on my cocktail. Down it goes and the floor is once again calling me.

Ew, no thanks, I think as some frat dude with beer spilled down the front of his shirt attempts to grind against me. I need to get away from you.

And you.

And you.

And you, I methodically chant in my head as guys continue to give me the eye. Like no, it's not going to happen.

.

.

.

**(It's so complicated how your feelings can get you**  
><strong>And your heart wants to just run away) <strong>

Suddenly, I'm on stage. What the... Well, this isn't so bad. At least I'm not being groped anymore by slobbering fools.

The next thing I know, the DJ is announcing that it's almost Midnight. That's nice, I roll my eyes before noticing all the cheering and stupid party favors in the crowd.

Wait. _Wait._ I know this. Didn't Damon say something about it being New Year's?

_Shit._ It is New Year's Eve!

I don't know what's come over me, I mean obviously I'm drunk, but I'm like a woman on mission now.

Must find Damon, is all I can think.

I jump off the stage. Ouch, that kinda hurt...Damon. I must find Damon.

I look through the crowd trying to find him. Ew. In the process, I get groped a little more, but I can handle myself.

_Fuck._ He's not at the bar.

No, no, no, I think as people start counting down from 60 seconds.

I spin and I twirl around some in place. Oops, feeling a little sick from all that spinning, but still no Damon.

Damon, where are you, I call in my head. And then I see him. He's just standing there. But he's not alone! That same tramp from earlier has her hand on his neck. Can you believe this bitch?

_10_

_8_

_9_

I straight up push her out of the way. In the background, I hear a part of the countdown and her saying that 'he never said that he was with someone'.

_5_

_4_

"That wasn't very nice, Elena." Damon says with an amused expression. He'a doing the eye thing. You know the one.

_2_

_1_

So I kiss Damon Salvatore.

That's right. We're kissing. My mouth is on his. His mouth is on mine. _How does he taste this good?_ It should be illegal to taste this good!

He tries to break the kiss, but I won't let him. Hey, I'm the one that actually needs to breathe - this isn't gonna be over until I say it's over - so my nails rake into his hair. He moans. I made Damon Salvatore moan!

My tongue makes a move for it and now we're full on french kissing. Around us, the world might as well be on fire because there's so much noise around us; from the screaming people to the pulsing bass.

"I had to kiss you before the world ended." I say, sounding pretty self-assured about my clear logic after I release his lips.

Damon's eyes crinkle at me curiously in wonder. He looks a combination of shocked and troubled; frankly it's not a good look on him. Let's take care of that. I go for him again and he firmly kisses back.

We kiss and kiss until he forces me off him, making a whimpering noise. "Stop. You're drunk."

"So?" I giggle-speak, rolling my eyes, holding him by the lapels of his jacket. Geez, how can we wear this thing in here? Must be something about being a vampire controlled room, um controlled room temperature... Why do I care about this _now_?

I want Damon. My eyes sparkle in desire as I go for him again.

This time he misses my lips by turning his head. Fine. I start kissing his face frantically until he has to push me off him again.

"What Damon?" I say getting annoyed. "Isn't he like supposed to be in love with me?"

The look on his face says to me that I actually just said those words aloud. Oh well.

"Come on." I say, holding him to me in a tight hug.

"You're drunk." He protests.

"What if I said I was faking it?" I reply playfully, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"You are?" He asks skeptically.

"No, I'm really drunk." I reply with a coy smile.

Damon groans a little.

"But that doesn't make me any less Elena Gilbert and you - you - Damon Salvatore!" I announce proudly like answering the hardest question correctly on my Calc test.

Damon doesn't say anything. He just stares at me. It's creeping me out more now that I'm drunk than it did all of today.

"I know you want me." I say in my best seductive voice. My hand slides down his body until I cup his boner through his tight black jeans. It's been poking at me ever since I started kissing him.

I break apart from him and start walking.

When I turn to see that's he's not following me, I roll my eyes and go back to grab him. "What? Did you actually think we'd have sex in the bathroom?" I ask disgusted.

I think I've rendered him speechless.

.

.

.

**(It's so, confusing and so frustrating when you love**  
><strong>And you don't want to give it up, no)<strong>

We're quiet as we walk through the parking lot.

Yes, he is still being dragged along by me. Silly vampire.

We fall into his car's backseat in a tumble. I have never appreciated his car more than I do in this moment. Nice vintage seats that leave a decent amount of room for this type of activity.

I giggle aloud at the word activity in my head. That sounds naughty, doesn't it?_ Oh la la._

When I've got him where I want him, as in I'm straddling him, my fingers go straight to his jacket. And off it goes! I am delighted by the sound it makes as it plops against the seat next to us. Next my hands go to the buttons of his shirt. Mhm, I have to see that magnificent chest or I might die. _Die_, I tell you!

My nails trail across his bare chest and I feel his hands slide down to the small of my back. There's a look of longing on his face before I kiss him. I feel his hands pressing down on me, molding me closer to his pressing hardness.

It's like our connection is electric or maybe I'm just really wasted cause I can feel little shocks running through my hands every time I touch him. My hands go across his shoulders until they end up resting on his shoulder blades. My mouth goes to his neck and I begin to suck until he's moaning for me.

"Is this really happening?" Damon asks softly.

"This is happening!" I answer with pure glee. My former enthusiasm for all-things Damon has surely made a comeback.

I kiss him hard.

Damon's hands meet my hair and for a second I worry that I smell bad because I've been dancing all night long. The look of desire on his face melts my heart and those insecure thoughts. My hands glide down his arms to meet his and I lock them together. For some reason, I need to assure him that I'm really here. I don't know. This is all that I can do that makes sense.

Damon releases our fingers and I gasp as his hands slowly travel up my thighs to rest on my bare skin of my stomach, under my top. I can't take this want inside of me anymore, so I grab the hem of my top and hoist it up and over her head.

There's a look of awe on Damon's face that turns into something more sinister. It seems like something has snapped inside of him.

Yes, that must be it, I think.

I am overcome by need as he bites lightly into my right shoulder leaving a pinkish welt on it. Of course my next thoughts are what will it feel like when he uses his real teeth? He flicks the spot with his tongue and it sends tingles to my heated center.

I'm so impatient that I actually push his head in the direction of my breasts. I squeal as he rips off my bra. Yep, that's the last I'll ever wear that one again.

Damon doesn't need any further encouragement as he suckles my hard left nipple. Without warning, he sticks his thumb in my mouth, so naturally I suck on it like a good girl. God, I am dirty. I suck on it sloppily until he pulls it out of my mouth and uses it on my other breast while his mouth continues to work on my nipple.

I push him off when it becomes too much. I just want him inside of me. My hands go to his jeans and I rush to get them off.

"I wonder if he's as big as everyone thinks he is."

"Bigger." He drawls.

_Shit._ Did I really just say that? Guess I've gotten to the point in the night where I don't have a filter anymore. He's in for a wild encounter with me.

That's quite impressive, I think as I wrap my hand around his erection. He gasps a little making me feel pretty good about myself, considering all of the experience he's had. Damn Elena, don't think of those other girls unless you want to feel like shit. _Did I just refer to myself in the third person?_

I realize now that I've been stroking him for almost a minute. He looks like he's in heaven with his head leaning back against the seat. He looks good enough to eat. I'd suck him for sure, but not tonight, I don't want to gag and hurl all over him. Um, not that it's ever happened to me before. Just a precaution... That's all.

So instead of sucking him off, I press our lips together to meet in our most desperate kiss yet. Our tongues wrestle fiercely while I continue to stroke him.

"That's... enough of that." He coos and in the next second, I'm lying underneath him across the carseat. Fucking vampires.

A few seconds later, I'm mewling like a kitten as he teases me through my red lace undies.

"These look better than on you than I ever imagined." He confesses and my drunken mind flashes to him searching through my underwear drawer. That's right, he has seen these before and I actually blush for the first time this evening.

I look up and see his eyes redden a little. Must of have been the blood in my cheeks.

"I'm not usually this sensitive." Damon says apologetically and turns away to get himself under control before he toys with me further.

I want to tell him that I'm not afraid of him but the words never come for reasons unknown. Instead I'm moaning and withering as his fingers slip up to my slick nether folds and then in between them.

Want _more_. My right hand lands on top of his and I push down on it. He growls and then I move my thumb to flick my clit.

At the brink of my climax, I think about how much I want to feel him inside of me. My hand squeezes down on his shaft and I nod at him that it's time. That's the only signal that he needs because of the natural understanding between us.

I gasp heavily as we are shifted again back to our original position and I'm straddling him again. I moan loudly as I feel the swollen head of him enter me.

Damon looks down between us to watch his dick slide in and out of me. _Fuck yeah._ The sensation of his thick grit is clouding my vision. My eyes turn glassy as I remain deeply impaled and swivel my hips, savoring the sensation of him. I can feel him bump into my cervix, but the pain doesn't bother me. No way, this feels too damn good.

I grab his hands and press them firmly on my breasts. Yup, drunk Elena can't be bothered to ask for anything._ Third person, again._ I giggle and Damon looks at me curiously. Before he can ask about my giggles, I begin to violently wiggle my hips back and forth.

I can't help myself. He just... It's magic. I begin to pound my hips up and down in a heated manner until he starts to respond just as rough.

We're now nearing supernatural speed, I swear. I have to hold his shoulders for support as he fucks me senseless. That's it, I think as I feel myself convulse around him. He smiles darkly, like homocidal maniac Damon would, as he reaches down between us to pet my super sensitive clit.

"Oh fuck yes, Damon!" I actually yell in a pornstar-like voice. I'm never usually this vocal during sex, but I guess he brings it out in me. Like a tidal wave, my heavy orgasm washes over me quicky. My hips are erratic as I clamp down on him and judging by the look on his face, I say he's pretty close too.

"Ride it all out." He drawls in between pleasured-filled sighs.

My eyes are tightly shut as I cum hard and nestle into his shoulder with a tight smile. "Do it." I order in a lethal whisper.

"What?" Damon retorts, playing dumb.

I somehow open my eyes to meet his own. I slowly glide my fingertips down my neck and he watches me closely. "You've been holding back on me." I tease, half-amused with a little bit of jealously added in. Damon always bites the girls whenever he fucks them, that much I'm sure of. I'm not blind. I've seen the morning-afters.

"Elena..." He attempts to protest and I've had enough of his crap. I grab him harshly by the back of his head and push his mouth into the side of my neck in response, Damon growls and then I feel a slight twinge of pain. Guess he doesn't have to be told twice.

Oh my...

That feels...

_Fuck._

I think I'm going to cum again.

I start shaking my hips back and forth once again. He's stayed hard inside of me this entire time. I gasp every time I feel him twitch inside of me as he drinks. I vaguely take notice that's he's also been roughly kneading my breasts. My hands pull on his hair as I meet another shattering release and Damon pulls back from my neck as if he's having trouble breathing. I had felt him welling up inside of me before he climaxes hard. He's beautiful like this.

.

.

.

**(I try to deny when my surface butterflies**  
><strong>And I try to resist when you say that it's alright<strong>  
><strong>And I try to believe that it's nothing but a crush<strong>  
><strong>But it's incredible, so incredible<strong>  
><strong>I'm travelling like the light)<strong>

Maybe we both blacked out because I don't know what happened next before the sounds of cheering wake us up. I panic for a second before remembering that they're just celebrating the New Year outside and Damon's windows are too tinted for them to see anything actually explicit.

God, my head hurts, but that's expected after a night like last night. My shock is mostly because I've forgotten how bad this feels. _How could I?_

"I almost didn't stop." Damon admits with sleepy eyes as he squirms from underneath me.

"But you did." I say with a weak smile as I touch his bite that's marred my skin.

"That was reckless of you." He scolds.

"I trust you."

"So... We're okay?" He asks hesitantly, looking younger than usual. It must be the way the sun is hitting his eyes.

"Why..." I yawn and look bashful. "Why wouldn't we be?" I return, attempting to get out of his arms.

"Then just..." He starts but then pauses.

We're silent and I try to get up again.

"Stop moving." He orders and nestles into me.

"Damon... We're in the middle of a parking lot." I chide, smacking his hard left-side bicep.

"You didn't seem to mind much last night." He smiles, a real smile. "The first or the second time. Or the third time..."

Wow, so I did black out. I blush like mad, hiding my face in his chest.

"Why so shy?" Damon teases. "You couldn't get enough of my 'hard...'" He attempts to quote me word by word, but I cover his mouth with my hand before he can.

"Don't finish that sentence." I warn and let him go.

"Your - very - dirty mouth." He laughs. "Not mine."

"Damon! I swear, please, don't tell anyone about what happened last night if..."

His deep frown which is followed by a cold mask stops me in place.

"What?"

"Last night was a mistake." He sneers.

"No... It wasn't." I say confused and a little hurt.

Oh, now I get it. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that you shouldn't tell anyone about last night if you ever want this to happen again."

All at once, I feel shy about being naked because things have taken a serious turn. I wiggle out of his arms to find my top and he lets me go this time.

"You don't want anyone to know that we had sex." Damon says dryly, looking bothered as he sits up to grab his jeans.

"I mean... Uh.."

"I get it, Elena." He says sharply. "I'm never going to be it for you."

"What?" I cry out in objection. "Fine. Go ahead. Tell everyone in Mystic Falls that we were at it like rabbits for all I care."

"Really?" Damon asks skeptically.

"Yeah." I shrug. I don't want him to feel like my dirty little secret. We're closer than that. "But..."

"But?" Damon raises a single brow.

I blush as I lean to whisper the parts that he should not tell anyone under any circumstance!

"Deal." He says, kissing me sweetly on the cheek before adding the word 'babe'.

I think this is the start of what's going to be a very interesting new year.

"By the way..." Damon says while driving back to Mystic Falls. "The world isn't supposed to end until December."

"Huh?" I ask baffled, squeezing his hand and we both start to laugh hysterically.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>AN: I tried to make Elena's drunk thoughts as natural as possible. How did I do? **Be Good & Review!** Happy New Year - hope 2012 is ours, fellow Delena fans. Eeek, so excited for new episodes! :)_

_Song: Travelling By The Light by VV Brown_


End file.
